Tim Marquitz
Tim Marquitz — Author Website Tim Marquitz - Dark Fantasy Author Genres Urban Fantasy / Dark Urban Fantasy / Dark Fantasy / Horror with Humor About the Author ✥ Tim Marquitz is the author of the Demon Squad series, the Blood War Trilogy, as well as several standalone books, and numerous anthology appearances including Triumph Over Tragedy, Corrupts Absolutely?, Demonic Dolls, and the upcoming Neverland’s Library, and No Place Like Home. The Editor in Chief of Ragnarok Publications, Tim most recently compiled and edited the Angelic Knight Press anthologies, Fading Light: An Anthology of the Monstrous and Manifesto: UF. He has worked with such authors as Edward M. Erdelac, Lincoln Crisler, Naomi Clark, Noel Hynd (though uncredited), Alan Spencer, Nick Cato, and many others. ~ Goodreads | Tim Marquitz and ‎Tim Marquitz / bio ✥ Tim Marquitz is the author of the Demon Squad series, and the Sepulchral Earth serial stories. He is also an editor, a heavy metal aficionado, a Mixed Martial Arts fan, and is also a member of the Live Action Role Playing organization. When he’s not busy writing dark stories which catch his imagination he also manages to go about his day job. Tim lives in El Paso, Texas with his wonderful family. ~ Fantasy Book Critic ✥ Raised on a diet of Heavy Metal and bad intentions, Tim Marquitz has always been interested in writing, but it wasn’t until about 1995 the urge became a compulsion. However, it would be many years later before the ability matched the interest. Fortunately, the two have reconciled…mostly. Writing a mix of the dark perverse, the horrific, and the tragic, tinged with sarcasm and biting humor, he looks to leave a gaping wound in the memories of his readers. A former grave digger, bouncer, and dedicated metalhead, Tim is a huge fan of Mixed Martial Arts, and fighting in general. He lives in Texas with his beautiful wife and daughter. Books by Tim Marquitz: Demon Squad Series, Witch Bane, Dawn of War. ~ Wise Words On The Impending Zombie Apocalypse from Tim Marquitz | A Daily Dose of R&R ✥ Tim Marquitz has always been interested in writing, but it wasn't until about 1995 the urge became a compulsion. However, it would be many years later before the ability matched the interest. Fortunately, the two have reconciled...mostly. Writing a mix of the dark perverse, the horrific, and the tragic, tinged with sarcasm and biting humor, he looks to leave a gaping wound in the minds of his readers like his inspirations: Clive Barker, Jim Butcher, and Stephen King.A former grave digger, bouncer, and dedicated metalhead, Tim is a huge fan of Mixed Martial Arts, and fighting in general. Involved in the Live Action Role Playing organization, Amtgard, since he was fifteen, he derives great pleasure from bashing people into submission.He lives in Texas with his beautiful wife and daughter, a neurotic dog and their finger-crippling cat. ~ Tim Marquitz ~ FF Trademark Style * "Horror becomes art when it flows from the pen of Tim Marquitz." ~ Bobby D. Whitney - BookWenches * "Witty, sarcastic and hilarious." Michelle - Publishers Weekly Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: From author's site: ~ (‎Details) * Satan's Toybox: Demonic Dolls: "Illicit Dreams" (2011) (Art: Rebecca Treadway) * Corrupts Absolutely?: :"Retribution" in (2012) (Cover by Jessy Lucero) * Four in the Morning; (2012) (Cover by Jessy Lucero) (out of print) * No Place Like Home: "Evilution" (?) (Art: Rebecca Treadway) * Triumph Over Tragedy: "Sperare Victor" (2013) 100% of the profit goes to the American Red Cross * 50 Shades of Decay: "Meat" (2013) (Cover by Rebecca Treadway) More—Goodreads: * Neverland's Library: "Redemption at Knife's Edge" (May 2014) * American Nightmare: "A Night to Remember" (March, 2014) Anthologies Edited: * Fading Light: An Anthology of the Monstrous (2012) * Manifesto UF (2013) (with Tyson Mauermann) * Kaiju Rising: Age of Monsters (2014) (with Nickolas Sharps) Novels, etc: * Skulls (2011) * Witch Bane (2012) Novellas: * Prey (2012) * Serial (2013) Free Shorts: Tim Marquitz - Dark Fantasy Author Category:Authors Cover Artists Demon Squad: * Artist: Jessy Lucero: books 1–3: * Artist: Carter Reid: books 4–7: 'Artists for Other Series / Books': * Artist: Jessy Lucero: Blood War (Bks 1–2), Sepulchral Earth (both Bks), Skulls, Four in the Morning (Out of Print), * Artist: Carter Reid: Blood War (Bks 3), Witch Bane, * Artist: Nine Worlds Media: Dead West series (both Bks), Inheritance-Heir to the Blood Throne series (YA), * Artist: M Wayne Miller: Prey (Out of Print), ~ Source:‎ Tim Marquitz / books Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes * I could see the strain in Scarlett's eyes, their perfect green suffering from the loss of her Lord; herself. Her hand shook as it clutched the pommel of her sword, her knuckles white. I could see the tenseness in her shoulders, the quivering of her lip. Under the circumstances, I did what any gentleman would do for a woman whose whole world, whose life, whose very existence was crumbling down around her. — I changed the subject. — Armageddon Bound ~ ‎ www.tmarquitz.com/DS1.html * “Every man has his thorns, not of him, but in him, deep as bones.” ― Mark Lawrence, Emperor of Thorns. ~ Goodreads * “Gurdinn ignored him, still speaking to the baron. “I would sooner soak my cock in honey and ask a bear not to bite than trust a Black Noose, my lord.” —— Braylar clapped and said, “I wouldn’t have suspected you of such colorful wit, Captain Honeycock. You’re a man of surprising gifts.” —— Gurdinn wheeled on him, hand on his sword. “Shut your mouth, right quick.” ― Jeff Salyards, Scourge of the Betrayer ~ Goodreads * “My life flashed before my eyes and I realized I was doomed. In brilliant colors, everything that ever meant anything to me ran across the screen of my mind. Not surprisingly, all I saw were boobs. Life had been good.” (book 2, page 74) ~ Jake Elliot Fiction Trivia Demon Squad voted Most Entertaining of 2011 by Fantasy Book Review! Notes See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Demon Squad series: # Armageddon Bound (2009) # Resurrection (2011) # At The Gates (2011) # Echoes of the Past (2012) # Beyond the Veil (2013) # The Best of Enemies (2013) Author: *Tim Marquitz - Dark Fantasy Author *Angelic Knight Press: TIM MARQUITZ - KICK-ASS HORROR AUTHOR! *Ragnarok Publications | About Interviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Tim Marquitz Interview *Timothy W. Long : An Interview with Tim Marquitz *Castles In The Air: Quinn Cullen's Scribble's: Meet Tim Marquitz, author of the Demon Squad Series *Interview with Tim Marquitz | Fantastical Imaginations *Wise Words On The Impending Zombie Apocalypse from Tim Marquitz | A Daily Dose of R&R Bibliography: *‎tim marquitz books *Tim Marquitz ~ FF *Tim Marquitz - Summary Bibliography *tim marquitz | Self Publisher's Showcase Excerpts: *‎www.tmarquitz.com/books.html Series Pages: *Demon Squad series by Tim Marquitz ~ GR * Demon Squad - Series Bibliography ~ IFSdb Reviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Witch Bane by Tim Marquitz (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) Community, Fan Sites: *Tim Marquitz (Marquitz) on Twitter * (6) Angelic Knight Press ~ FB Gallery of Book Covers Armageddon Bound (Demon Squad -1) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|1. Armageddon Bound (Demon Squad #1) by Tim Marquitz—Chapter|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/DS1.html Resurrection (Demon Squad #2) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|2. Resurrection (Demon Squad #2) by Tim Marquitz–Chapter|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/Res.html Betrayal- A Demon Squad Story (Demon Squad #2.9) .jpg|2.9. "Betrayal: A Demon Squad Story" (2011-Demon Squad #2.9) (Short story lead in to At the Gates)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13186879-betrayal At The Gates (Demon Squad #3) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|3. At The Gates (Demon Squad #3) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://tmarquitz.com/atg.html Echoes of the Past (Demon Squad #4) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|4. Echoes of the Past (Demon Squad #4) by Tim Marquitz—art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/echoes.html Beyond the Veil (Demon Squad #5) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|5. Beyond the Veil (Demon Squad #5) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/btv.html The Best of Enemies (Demon Squad #6) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|6. The Best of Enemies (Demon Squad #6) by Tim Marquitz—art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/books.html From Hell - A Demon Squad Novella.jpg|'From Hell' - A Demon Squad Novella—art; Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/books.html To Hell and Back- A Demon Squad Collection (Demon Squad #1-3).jpg|1–3 Omnibus: To Hell and Back: A Demon Squad Collection (2014–Demon Squad #1-3)—art; Carter Reid|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20827240-to-hell-and-back Dawn of War (Blood War #1) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|1. Dawn of War (Blood War #1) by Tim Marquitz — Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/dow.html Embers of an Age (Blood War #2) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|2. Embers of an Age (Blood War #2) by Tim Marquitz — Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/eoaa.html Requiem (Blood War #3) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|3. Requiem (Blood War #3) by Tim Marquitz—art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/requiem.html Those Poor, Poor Bastards (Dead West #1) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|1. Those Poor, Poor Bastards (Dead West #1) by Tim Marquitz, J.M. Martin, Kenny Soward—Art: Nine Worlds Media|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18163999-those-poor-poor-bastards The Ten Thousand Things (Dead West #2) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|2. The Ten Thousand Things (Dead West #2) by Tim Marquitz, J.M. Martin, Kenny Soward—Art: Nine Worlds Media|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18362845-the-ten-thousand-things Witch Bane.jpg|'Witch Bane' by Tim Marquitz (2012)—Art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/WB.html Sepulchral Earth- The Long Road (Sepulchral Earth #1) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|1. Sepulchral Earth: The Long Road (Sepulchral Earth #1) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/SEP1.html The Temple of the Dead by Tim Marquitz .jpg|2. The Temple of the Dead (2010–Sepulchral Earth #2) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/SE2.html Inheritance (Heir to the Blood Throne #1) (YA) by Tim Marquitz .jpg|'Inheritance (Heir to the Blood Throne' #1) (YA) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Nine Worlds Media ~ Chapter one|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/heir.html Skulls by Tim Marquitz .jpg|'Skulls' by Tim Marquitz — Cover by Jessy Lucero ~ Chpater #1|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/skulls.html Prey - Anathema Cover.jpg|'Prey' (2012) by Tim Marquitz—Cover by M Wayne Miller|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22102477-prey Prey-back.jpg|'Prey' (2012) by Tim Marquitz—Cover by M Wayne Miller|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22102477-prey Four in the Morning.jpg|Four in the Morning (2012) by Tim Marquitz|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/four.html Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz.jpg|Manifesto UF (2013 ) by Tim Marquitz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17983751-manifesto-uf Triumph Over Tragedy- an Anthology for the Victims of Hurricane Sandy .jpg|Triumph Over Tragedy: an Anthology for the Victims of Hurricane Sandy (2013)—"Sperare Victor" by Tim Marquitz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16138623-triumph-over-tragedy Fifty Shades of Decay .jpg|Fifty Shades of Decay (2013) Anthology: "Meat" by Tim Marquitz—Cover by Rebecca Treadway|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17405945-fifty-shades-of-decay Corrupts Absolutely? .jpg|Corrupts Absolutely? (2012) "Retribution"—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/Corrupts.html Satan's Toybox- Demonic Dolls.jpg|Satan's Toybox: Demonic Dolls by Stacey Turner|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12882021-satan-s-toybox Category:Authors Category:Male Authors